


Push Away

by margoteve



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Blinky being a good Dad, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, prompt from person on tumblr, yes I do take prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Jim is avoiding Claire and she doesn't like that. What's going on with our Trollhunter now?





	Push Away

It might have been her imaginations but it seems that Jim has been avoiding her. It started about two weeks before Claire was going to go back to Arcadia. At first, she chalked it up to both of them being busy - her with training with Merlin and him being the Trollhunter and doing small things around the slowly forming Troll market in New Jersey. It was just such an engaging time for them all. 

But then there were also those small things, like, her thinking she saw him talking to Bagdwella but when she’d come closer he’d be gone. Or when she’d definitely see him in the crowd and call him and he’d just pretend not to hear her and try to disappear. Somehow he really got good at the vanishing act. And when they were together he acted so distantly! It was really getting on her nerves. 

Finally couple days before she was supposed to return to their hometown she cornered Jim right after his training with Blinky. Quite literally. She pushed him into a corner placing a hand firmly against his chest so he would not try to escape.

“Jim! We need to talk,” she told him with all seriousness. 

“Uuuh,” Jim looked over her shoulder at Blinky who gave them both a worried look then excused himself out of the makeshift Hero Forge. “Can it wait? I’m bu-” he still tried to slide away along the wall but she cut him off.

“No! No more running. Jim! What’s wrong with you recently? Why are you avoiding me?” She demanded to know.

“What?” He tried to chuckle and brush it off. “I-, I’m not avoiding you!”

“Yes you are,” she insisted. “Did Merlin tell you something again? I swear when I put my hands on that wizard-!”

“It’s not Merlin.” This time Jim managed to push past her. His shoulders tense. He folded his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. He couldn’t believe what he was about to say. “I- I think you shouldn’t come back.”

“What? What are you talking about?!” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Jim, please. I don’t understand.” She still tried to reach out to him.

Jim inhaled deeply bracing himself then turned to her with the sternest expression he could manage. “You should stay in Arcadia. For your own good.”

Claire blinked taken aback. Stay? For her own good? Was he nuts?

“Why?” she folded her arms on her chest and scowled at him. He better has a good explanation. “You think I’m not strong enough?”

Now it was his turn to be taken by surprise. “What? No! I- argh,” he growled. “I’m breaking up with you, okay?!” He yelled then jumped away, escaping from the situation. He was too fast to chase after.

Storming out of the Hero Forge Claire bumped into Blinky who was wringing his hands in nerves. He must have heard everything that just went on.  At first, she wanted to get angry at him but when she opened her mouth her mind decided otherwise. She leaned on him and sobbed. 

“There, there, my dear,” Blinky wrapped his arm around her and patted her head gently. 

“Why did he do that, Blinky?” she sniffled trying to wipe her eyes with her sleeve.

“Well, there has to be a logical explanation. I’m sure that Master Jim did that in your best interest,” he tried to cheer her up. “I’ll talk to him and find the reason for this hasty decision!” 

Meanwhile, Jim found a quiet hiding spot just by the outskirts of the Trollmarket. It was easy to still find some uninhabited caves and caverns around it since it was much larger than the one under Arcadia Oaks. He needed some peace and quiet. Some time to think about what he had done. It was the right thing to do. He couldn’t just have Claire stick to him, miss on all the human things like he was going to. It wasn’t fair to her. Now she could move on, be an actress. 

He imagined couple years from now he’d see her in movies. Sneak into theatres and cinemas just to see her. She’d probably have a boyfriend or family of her own. It stung him to think of this but he had no reason to be jealous. He gave up on this all when he became a half-troll. He couldn’t do this to Claire. She could do so much out there.

He must have lost track of time because suddenly he realized he dozed off and there was Blinky right next to him, smiling. 

“When did you get here?” Jim asked him straightening up. 

“Just now. You hid very well, Master Jim. I would not have found you if you have not shown me this place before,” Blinky said sitting down. “So, you broke up with Claire?”

“You heard that, huh?” Jim pulled his legs closer to his chest. 

“Yes and one thing that boggles my mind is - why Master Jim?” Blinky tilted his head. “You seemed to be getting along so well here in the new Trollmarket.”

“I know Blinky, it’s just…,” the boy sighed, leaning back over the wall, his head hitting it. “I was outside, like right before. And there were those kids, about our age and- they were having fun! Just dancing around, skateboarding. Talking about school and where will they go to college,” he ran his hand over the dirt and rocks in the cave. “I realized that by staying with me Claire is going to miss it all. The normal life. She can go out in the sun, meet new people. Do college. Be an actress!” He looked at Blinky. “I love Trollmarket and I know she does too but… I don’t want her to regret being with me. Here.”

“Master Jim, have you ever thought that your excellent protective instincts might sometimes be…. over-protective?” Blinky said carefully. “Your worries are set so far in the future. Knowing Claire it’s hard for me to imagine her having such claims.”

“I don’t know.” Jim’s shoulders slumped and he looked away. “She’s going back to Arcadia - what if she remembers how it’s like to be normal and doesn’t want to come back anyway?”

“Maybe you’re rejecting her, so she can’t reject you?” Blinky suggested. The pained expression on Jim’s face told him he was correct. “Jim, the troll-kind owes everything to your sacrifices, but maybe you should stop sacrificing yourself before there’s nothing left for you to live for?” 

Jim glanced at Blinky from the corner of his eye and said nothing. Strickler was right. The world was a heavy burden on his shoulders. “Blinky, I don’t know how-” he stopped himself not sure how to explain this.

“All you have to do is talk to her,” Blinky put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Before it’s too late.” He gestured to the mouth of the cave where Claire stood. “I’ll leave you two to it.” Then he stood up and walked out, nodding at Claire as he passed her by.

Jim looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Claire, I-”

“No,” she raised her hand at him. “I’m still mad at you. Now I’m talking,” she walked up closer to him. “I made my decisions. I, not you. I’m here because I want to. Because I love trolls, I love learning magic, even if Merlin is a jerk. I love our adventures and I am not giving up on them. Finally, I love you,” she reached to his face, touching his cheek lovingly. “Even though you’re being a real butt right now.”

Jim smiled apologetically and she chuckled but then got serious again. “Do you understand me? You need to talk to me, Jim. I’m always going to be there for you, no matter where I’ll be.”

“I know. It’s… going to be hard when you’ll be gone,” he whispered placing his hand over hers.

“We’re not the first long-distance couple. Plus… I talked with Blinky. Even he thinks that maybe you should come with me, for a week.” She said smiling.

“Really?” He stared at her in disbelief, his ears twitching. “But the Trollmarket-!”

“Blinky said he and Merlin will be enough to protect and take care of any issue for couple days,” she reassured him. “You have to promise me we’ll make it through  _together_ , understood?”

“Understood.” Jim nodded, suddenly feeling so much lighter. “So… we’re not breaking up?”

“No, we’re not,” she said and he smiled brightly. “But I’m still mad at you!” She clarified. “You better make it up to me.”

“I will,” he agreed eagerly. “Anything you want!” He got up to a crouch.

“Good. Let’s start with a kiss.” She decided and he gladly obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from Berserkberkian on tumblr. It did take a good while to finish it but hey here we are. It's Beta-Read aside of some Grammarly help. If anyone wants me to write something - shoot me an ask on my tumblr - margoteve. I also write Stricklake, could try my hand on Dromura too (when I have the prompts).


End file.
